


【兔赤】你说有崽之后的困扰

by lavendarmilktea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendarmilktea/pseuds/lavendarmilktea
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	【兔赤】你说有崽之后的困扰

抽油烟机嗡嗡作响，本就鲜少使用会制造大量油烟的烹调方式，赤苇还是习惯将它打开。

有孩子以后他开始计较从前他丝毫不会注意的小事：例如家里做饭比外食健康，或是食物原形比起加工肉品或零食来得更有营养价值。

跑去学做饭，把厨房的瓦斯改成更安全的电磁炉，往冰箱里塞一起采购回来的新鲜食品。现在木兔常常在做饭的时候抱上来，说背影看上去有母亲的味道。

木兔啃咬那片不受夏日阳光侵袭的白皙后颈，干燥的手掌正揉着对方的胸，那顆敏感的乳头在反复摩擦下越发挺立，赤苇的身体从后头被他完全包覆，手撑着台面低低喘息。

久久没有相贴的身躯舍不得分开一点缝隙，洗好的青菜在沥水篮子里备用，炉子上鲑鱼味噌汤咕嘟咕嘟炖煮着，厨房里弥漫晚饭的香气，温馨又勾人食欲。

赤苇原先煮饭的手脚被突然归来的木兔的打断，本来亲昵的几个吻演变成唇舌纠缠，木兔的手不受控摸上来，赤苇在爱人的撩拨中反射性迎合他，越亲越上火，现在，木兔用胯间推挤着他的臀缝，偶尔的顶撞已经快把赤苇撞酥了，蒸腾的汤品水气也没有他们热。

“光、太郎...” 声音干哑，听的出难耐的情绪，赤苇蹙着眉，用劲抓住了那只拨开他围裙，伸进内裤里的手。

“嗯？” 磁性的声线，木兔厚实的舌舔进他的耳廓，小巧而敏感的耳洞里皆是水渍声和湿润感，气息烫红了赤苇的耳根，温度一路蔓延的颈脖上。

赤苇脑中天人交战，实际推拒对方的定力不足，木兔则是执意向下探。

“孩子们...” 话音停止，孩子的天真笑颜被抹去，他的大脑一片空白，赤苇闭上湿润起来的眼睛，再开口只会是呻吟。

对方硬热的性器蹭着他，嚣张地宣示在这场性爱中的主权，赤苇咬着唇紧张他的孩子会不会发现父母在厨房里的性爱，又忍不住想起他们每次的缠绵，后头这个凶器如何蛮横的在一次次抽插中侵占他，把他干到神志不清却还软着腰整根含住。

饭点到了，木兔肚子空，把饥饿也传染给赤苇，在厨房里寻觅食物变得理所当然。

“孩子们很好，” 木兔的声音暗哑，他自然是收不住动作，赤苇不自觉迎合他的反应更令人口干舌燥，“他们在做作业，不会出来。”

嘴唇细密亲吻肌肤，轻叼起一块柔嫩的皮肉又放开。木兔总觉得对方身上可能有奶香，光嗅嗅就令他硬得发痛，那种柔软的母乳汁水味道令他迫切地想和赤苇做爱，和与他共同哺育后代的赤苇，孩子的母亲，想要更多地让赤苇知道自己无处发泄的满腔爱意。

木兔轻易将手伸进那片湿热的领域，指尖碰触到柔软的穴口，赤苇猛然一颤，低哼一声后身子彻底软了，撑在流理台上的指尖泛白，木兔单手箍住他的腰支撑。

还是炖煮着味噌汤的电磁炉火力被开到最小，今天的晚餐时间可能要推后，两个大人正享用着隐秘的饭前甜点，用他们孩子从未见过的，受欲望驱使的表情相互吞食对方。

赤苇颤抖的身子主动向后贴，享受木兔令人安心的爱抚，情欲将他瓦解得一发不可收拾，身为母亲的本能仍在，他为自己现在背着纯洁的孩子享受性爱的浇灌而羞耻。

木兔则是享受对方因为紧张而极其敏感的身体。随着插入的阴茎，潮湿而软嫩的甬道在欢迎他，纵容他贪婪的开拓，木兔一口一口吞下赤苇的浓情蜜意，结过果的桃树再次产下有着甜腻香气的果实，成熟、软烂的粉红蜜桃。

“啊...光太郎...” 全根没入，赤苇低喊。完全充血的阴茎紧密贴合住高热的穴肉，两片柔软的臀瓣夹住木兔的根部，几乎是情不自禁，反手扣紧木兔的脖子，拉着人唇齿交缠。

接吻翻搅出水渍声，木兔勾着赤苇的舌打转，没闭上眼，专注看着赤苇蹙着眉任由他亲，像是难以忍耐快感的色气表情，面色潮红，唇角下巴和眼尾一样湿润。

站姿没办法快速进出，木兔卯足劲一下下顶得缓慢而凶猛，赤苇的身子小幅度随之晃动。

他颈脖发力后仰，拉着木兔的脖子同自己接吻。凹成S型的腰与对方的腰跨分开，为的是更好地将屁股挺出去。翘着臀瓣的动作色情勾人，也方便木兔更深地顶弄，每一下都操到点。

木兔手掌扶稳赤苇的腰际，对方持续锻炼的身材并没有因为生孩子而走样，照样的迷人。他对赤苇的身体有着发狂似的迷恋，包括人鱼线边缘无法消去的妊娠纹，他会亲吻那些痕迹，疼惜这具身体上所发生的一切，因为他深爱这个人。

感受着赤苇的配合，木兔呼吸节奏乱套，不断变得粗重，他本能抬起赤苇右腿，斜着捅了进去。

“唔、哈...” 赤苇眼睛瞠大，松开手撑回桌面上，“光、别——”

本就站不稳的双腿如今只剩一只，木兔抽插的频率和力道却大了起来，快感疯了一样地上涌，前所未有的姿势简直意外地舒服。

“京治、爽吗？” 木兔颈肩青筋暴起，正在压抑着想爆冲的抽弄。

赤苇侧开脖子想逃开木兔灼热的气息，他根本不想说话，他怕叫出声音会吓到孩子，但越紧张刺激，身体却忍不住对顶弄更兴奋。木兔当然知道这些，他比赤苇还要更了解他的身体。

“爽不爽？” 木兔吮住他的耳垂，恶劣地问，赤苇喘息，燥热的喉头发不出声响。

得不到回应木兔就干他，赤苇身体向前耸动，爽得膝盖发软，后穴拼命地吸着。

爽，赤苇想说。爽得头皮发麻，爽得想要和从前一样，忘乎所以抛下一切和木兔疯狂做爱，对方掐着他的腰说要全部射给他，他把木兔夹得死紧对方却发狠操得更凶，两个人从厨房到浴室，客厅再到卧室，干到不能再干为止。

两个人都几乎被这场突如其来的性爱弄得欲仙欲死，现实却开始提醒，它总是不会如你所愿。

书房门板被打开的动静不小，几乎是如雷贯耳那样一下劈开两个人原本还灼热黏稠的思绪，赤苇和木兔僵硬地停下抽插动作。

“妈咪——” 稚嫩的声线伴随轻快的脚步声正往这边逼近，赤苇的后庭紧缩了下，木兔嘶地倒抽口气，手劲失控，几乎把赤苇的腰掐出黑青。

“妈咪！饭好了吗？” 崽崽的声音越来越近，再拐个弯就要到厨房。

赤苇心脏都要跳出喉咙，木兔赶紧抽出性器，囫囵套上裤子。

“妈咪——” 崽崽叫着。

“嘿！” 木兔在中岛前拦住正在冒进的小宝贝，额角还有些汗珠，“儿子，饭还没好。”

“还没哦...” 崽崽的声音低下来，却还古灵精怪地探着脑袋，试图找到一点今晚菜单的线索。

他的视线够不着中岛上面，仰视只能看见双手向后撑在炉子前，微笑望着他的妈咪，围裙松了一边，脸颊红润，额角挂汗。

今天的厨房似乎很热。

“爹地，你也是出了好多汗耶！” 崽崽拿手袖给他擦，木兔笑出来，握住他那只小小手。

“今天妈咪和爹地给你们准备了一个惊喜！” 木兔去捏他的脸，崽崽嘟起嘴巴，忿忿道，“是什么啊，我现在好饿哦。”

“是新的菜哦，不要破坏惊喜好吗？” 木兔笑着说，崽崽一听显然是被勾起了兴趣，立刻看了眼赤苇，像在询问木兔说的是否真实，赤苇马上跟着补充，声音还有点暗哑。

“新的菜是秘密哦，哥哥都不知道。”

“真的吗？” 双胞胎弟弟的眼睛一下亮起来，比起哥哥先一步这种事令小孩子的虚荣心大大满足。

“真的。” 木兔好笑，揉了揉他的头发，“帮爸比妈咪保密好吗，你的任务就是保证哥哥上餐桌前都不会发现。”

“好、我会做好的！” 崽崽兴奋不已，举起手放到额角，像接到指令的士兵。

木兔笑着推他往回走。不过小孩子，好奇心燃烧起来还是没有办法这么容易浇灭的。

“那...我可不可以先...” 崽崽回头向厨房迈了一步，赤苇呼吸一窒，幸好人再次被木兔的大掌给拦住。

赤苇咽了口唾沫，随着崽崽的眼神，神经绷得死紧，双手紧撑台面好维持自己几乎站不稳的双腿。

但天真无邪的孩子对厨房发生的事情一无所知，摆出他天真无辜的脸，“我就看一眼！”

看个屁！木兔腹诽。

孩子的撒娇表情第一次失效了，木兔有种想把孩子关起来的冲动，当然，只是开玩笑。

一旁的赤苇看他们父子一来一往，面色不动心里也快急疯了，身心双重折磨，他的下体正一开一合、不受控地滴下液体，满心只祈求他的小儿子迅速回到书房。

“咳——” 木兔急中生智，顾虑被折腾到一半的赤苇还正在忍耐，他摆出鲜少出现的严肃表情，崽崽一下子有点楞。

“反正、“ 木兔也不想吓到小孩，声音温柔而威严，”如果作业没写完，就来偷看惊喜，爸比妈咪会自己把全部都吃掉哦！”

“嗷——” 馋鬼本质，小朋友听了大惊失色，也不管什么爸比妈咪看起来诡异又反常，立刻转身就跑，小短腿利落得很，边跑边喊，“爸比妈咪可不能偷吃——”

落下的话音跟着房门砰地一声关上隔绝在墙的另一头了。

“操。”

木兔忍不住咒骂出声，一颗心终于塞回肚子里，挠挠头发听见赤苇也大叹一口气。没想到等他缓过来绕回中岛，眼神接触到赤苇的那刻差点再次爆粗，木兔眼珠子都红了，压抑下来才开口。

“你他妈、怎么不穿上裤子？” 方才被褪下的那条裤子皱巴巴地堆在赤苇脚边，他一双洁白长腿光溜溜的，颤颤巍巍站在地面上，晶莹的液体从腿根处流下，整个人带着被疼爱的气韵，色情又柔软。

“穿裤子？”赤苇闻言，震惊地重复，表示没有这个必要，何况裤子甚至也不是他自己脱掉的。

木兔气息彻底紊乱，一颗心不知道要被对方搞得七上八下几次。他抹着脸走过去，二话不说紧抱赤苇，手掌顺着脊柱滑下，柔软的臀瓣向他敞开，对方坦然回抱，递出邀请。

“你说...我穿什么裤子？” 赤苇附在木兔的耳边，“你结束了？”

木兔低声：“那当然没有。” 第一回合的暂停结束。

木兔不再压抑满腔欲火，他将赤苇压到台面上，屁股翘高，再次从后头闯了进去。火热的性器径直撑开方才空虚的嫩肉，赤苇蜷缩着脚趾，他知道自己的后穴在和木兔接触的那刻便舍不得分开。

经历孩子差点撞见的意外后，两人默契地大胆起来。

柔软的甬道仿佛失去了刚才紧密摩擦的温度而凉了下来，木兔要再次磨热它，腰跨猛地使劲，一下一下撞在对方敏感的小小凸起。

赤苇被撞得先是忍不住闷哼，后来发现难以承受对方粗暴的顶弄，他咬住了自己手袖，以防自己在丈夫的疼爱下浪叫出声。

紧张和尴尬抛诸脑后，他在密实的抽插下飘飘欲仙，木兔撩起衣服亲吻赤苇的背脊，听着那些稀碎难耐的呻吟只觉得精虫冲脑。

“京治，我要你再给我生一个孩子。” 木兔叼着他的耳朵，没有戴套的阴茎在赤苇的穴肉里突突地跳，他知道对方感觉得到。

“好不好、我们再生一个。”

赤苇听到这个难得有些羞赧，猝不及防唔的叫了声，赶紧把脸埋进臂弯里，脸色红地不能再红。以前他们做爱木兔从没有说过这样的话，现在光是想到那根性器射出的精液有可能让他再次怀孕，赤苇就几乎要到了。

“我们再生一个吧，宝贝，” 木兔诱哄着他的爱人，技巧性顶弄着赤苇，让赤苇撅着屁股发颤。

他上手狠狠揉捏。渴望着赤苇的身体，对方也想要他，去他妈的孩子会看见，他今天就是想要在这里和赤苇上床。

赤苇喊他名字，掰过对方的头，开始接吻好堵住那些无法压抑的吟哦，津液从嘴角不受控滑落。

“京治、你好紧，” 分开间隙，木兔朝着他耳边说。

“生过孩子却还是这么紧。”

赤苇扬起颈脖，他说闭嘴，木兔却立刻感觉被更狠地夹住，于是开始在高潮的边缘做最后冲刺，他想得到赤苇射在身体里的允许，即使那样怀孕的几率将会大增。

“我要射进去。” 木兔低声和他说，眼神落在赤苇的蝴蝶骨上头，到处印着他的吻痕和咬痕，正在翩翩起舞，美极了。

“会、会怀孕。” 赤苇可以感觉自己的小腹因为木兔的性器已经微微隆起，这令他莫名再次感到兴奋，揪着手指，对方的掌心在他身上游移，每一寸蹭过的肌肤还意犹未尽。

趴趴的顶撞声越发大，木兔希望全都已经被抽油烟机给掩盖住了。

赤苇喘着气，勾勾手指让木兔俯下身，断断续续的声音带着浅浅哭腔，他说，好，只要是跟你都好。

木兔一下子没忍住，射进了他的深处，赤苇弓起腰被那强力的热流冲撞而爽到了极致，身子难以克制住地抽搐，木兔浅吻着他的眼角和下巴说爱他。

赤苇慵懒地趴在流理台面上喘息，半晌他说，“真的还想要小捣蛋吗？”

趴在他身上的木兔气息也还未平复，“你想我就想。”

“我没有什么想不想的。”

赤苇转过身，手抚上了他的脸颊，“现在就很好，因为是跟你。”

木兔抓住那只手，温柔地亲，“我也是。”

餐桌上。

“爸比，所以我们今天为什么吃pizza？”

“啊，这就是惊喜啊。”

洗手槽里几乎烧干的味噌汤锅子正泡着水，赤苇体内残留着未干的体液，他把放在自己大腿上乱摸的木兔的手拍开，意味深长地笑。

“你爸把惊喜搞砸了。”

木兔震惊地望向赤苇，和两个崽崽异口同声，“啊——？”

“爸比！你怎么这样！” “爸比，所以原本的惊喜是什么?” “是不是偷吃了？” “怎么可以偷吃啊！#%￥……￥%&￥”

木兔和两个没有得到惊喜的崽崽陷入焦灼，正在思考第三个孩子出现后，自己在家庭中岌岌可危的地位。

——

murmur:  
对这个pa感兴趣可以看之前的新婚QandA还有赤苇孕期vlog.


End file.
